The Doctor's Christmas
by ScarletsAngel
Summary: Story for Lucy. The Doctor never gets to have a normal Christmas, does he? Its The Doctor of course not. But that never stopped him from trying, did it. Christmas prezzie X.


**Hey Everyone, its Christmas so im uploading a Prezzie for my friend who moved away! Okay it seems cheep but it will have to surffice till we go see John Barrowman in Robin Hood!!!!**

Oh FYI I dont own Dr Who, but you all know that so lets get on with it :P......

* * *

He stepped out into the cool air surrounding his ship. Well, his home really. The T.A.R.D.I.S was his constant companion; he couldn't leave it behind. Literally or metaphorically, and that thought made him smile.

Only a few creatures had seen the inside of the ship, everyone else just walked by. Just some random blue box that had no place in anyone's lives, in anyone's time. He could never live without it; he would never want to try, though he had been forced to for a few short intervals.

No-one ever gave it a second look, with reason; the perception filter on it prevented it. But then why was she stood there staring at it, at him. Her radiant brown eyes where looking straight at him, as though she could see his very soul.

He ran his hands through his mousy brown spiked hair and started walking towards her, his red conversers squeaking on the freshly rained on concrete.

"Sorry…. Do you have a problem…I mean… who are you?" His soft chocolate eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in question. "As a matter of fact…. Where are you?"

She returned his questioning look, but with a gentle smile which he found inviting him to do the same. "No I don't have a problem, I'm Lucy, and you're in Sheffield."

The logical manner which she addressed him with made him take a second look at her, she couldn't be any older than eighteen, she too had soft brown hair, but hers was shoulder length and arranged into perfect ringlets, an she was wearing twentieth centaury human jeans and a sunshine yellow jacket on her white t shirt.

"Sorry… why are you looking at me?" She looked down at his pinstripe suit and smiled.

"You're not from around here are you? I mean… hang on, you where stood in a box?? Why where you stood in a police box, which I've never seen on this corner before? On Christmas eve?"

"Christmas eve?" There was a hopeful tone in his voice.

"…Yes…"

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS!!" She jumped back in surprise of his declaration and started laughing at his ear to ear smile.

He started to walk past her towards the giant decorated tree in the square behind her, but stopped when she didn't follow him.

He turned back to see her staring intently at the T.A.R.D.I.S, her eyes where unblinking and almost hollow, the spark that had been hidden there a moment ago was gone, and she was just standing there.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" he stepped up behind her and felt her presence change. The light hearted laughter left him and he just felt the seriousness overcome him. There was something about the way she saw the T.A.R.D.I.S that unnerved him.

"I've seen it before." It was barely a whisper but he felt it, the emotion behind her words.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." He stood in front of her, blocking the view if it and staring deep into her eyes, questioning how she knew that.

She acknowledged his gaze as her eyes met his, and she felt a single tear running down her cheek, the trail turned icy cool as the winter chill got to it.

"The day my friend disappeared. The day that man came, I saw you, but it wasn't you. But you where in the T.A.R.D.I.S, I tried to find you."

"Why…why…why try to find me? What did I have to do with it?" He was very confused now, and he didn't know what was going on.

"To thank you, you saved her, and everyone else. I wanted to thank you, then you where gone. I looked everywhere, I researched you but never found you. Now you're here on Christmas eve and rambling on slightly, like a mad man."

He smiled at her comment and brushed the tear from her cheek. "Your welcome." His eyebrows furrowed once again "and I AM NOT a madman!!" She giggled at him and he laughed as well.

"Well…. I better be off, Christmas shopping to do and everything." He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head.

"Unless you wanted to you know, come for lunch tomorrow. It would be no bother, mum cooks enough for a hundred anyway, so if you haven't got somewhere specific to be, because I don't think anyone should be alone at Christmas…"

"I'd love to." They both smiled as Lucy wrote down her address on a sheet from her diary and handed it to him.

"See you tomorrow about eleven-ish…..sorry, I didn't get your name"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Yep, that's my name."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, see you tomorrow at eleven, Doctor." They both smiled and walked in opposite directions.

* * *

Lucy couldn't stop smiling; she was wrapping presents, lots of presents, and thinking about him. The Doctor. That's what he told her, he told her his name; he wasn't just her friend's savoir anymore. He was the Doctor.

That's when she heard it, a crash downstairs. Her mum was out, so who was down there?

She took a deep breath and creped down the stairs, it could have been one of her cats, they where often breaking things. But for some reason she felt uneasy.

"Shadow, is that you?" she opened the living room door, but there stood in the middle was a tall dark haired man. He was in an old style school uniform, but holding a modern looking green gun.

"Tell me girl. Where is he?" The barrel was pointed directly at her and she felt her breath hitch.

"I wont ask again, where is The Doctor?!" His voice was almost as icy as his unblinking eyes.

"I… I don't know what your talking about." She gasped when he took another step towards her.

"DON'T LIE TO ME. I can smell him on you." As if to emphasise his point he inhaled deeply through his nose. "So, girl, Where is he?" The tone of voice was low and dangerous, and he cocked the gun ominously.

"He didn't tell me. Even if he did I wouldn't tell you." Her voice held her determination, but he merely chuckled and took another step forward.

"Oh, I very much doubt that." His eyes still remained un-blinking, which un-nerved her more.

She took a nervous step backwards and almost turned and ran, when he touched her cheek where The Doctor had and felt a shiver pass through her. His touch was icy and she felt as though she was touching glass.

Just as she pulled away The Doctor came in behind her intruder, aiming his blue lighted stick thing at him.

Her intruder just smirked again and aimed the gun below her chin, tilting her head back.

"Tell me Doctor is this one important to you as well? Would you give your life for this one? She's MUCH younger than the other one; will you still care about her fate?"

"Let her go Baines, she has NOTHING to do with me, a random anomaly that simultaneously appeared with me in the square, nothing more."

"I don't think so, she already tried to defend you, and I think there's more there." his dark smirk broadened slightly, sending another chill down her spine.

"How did you escape anyway? I trapped you forever in the body of the scarecrows, how could you escape that?" The Doctor was gritting his teeth, he could try and stop Baines, but he couldn't be sure that he wouldn't hurt Lucy.

"I found a way to join my sister."

That meant nothing to Lucy, but the recognition in The Doctors eyes she did recognise.

"Clever, separated you can't interact. But together, together your power combines with the resonant frequency of the glass in the mirror to…."

He stopped when he Lucy gasp. "She's still trapped in the mirror, so if you please Doctor." Baines' dark eyebrows raised and he looked in the direction of the large mirror in Lucy's living room.

The Doctor weighed his options, when he saw no other option he sighed and lowered his sonic screwdriver.

He walked across to the mirror and placed his hand on the cool glass.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He quickly raised his screwdriver and activated it against the glass shattering it, and causing Baines to turn quickly towards The Doctor shouting at him, as he too shattered into a million pieces.

Lucy panted as she caught her breath. She had a cut above her eye, which The Doctor quickly applied a cloth to.

"I'm sorry Lucy; I didn't mean to get you involved in this. I just wanted a normal Christmas for once."

She hissed as he applied pressure, but smiled softly at him. "And that's what you're going to get."

"What? Why would you want me around after this." He gestured around the room at the smashed glass.

"We can clean that up. Your not going to be alone on Christmas, I wont let you." She smiled and he smiled back with a genuine smile, for what felt like the first time in a long time.

* * *

So here they where stood back outside the T.A.R.D.I.S. They where both full to bursting with the mountains of food Lucy's mum had made. And both walking happily after singing so many Christmas songs around the piano.

It had been eventful yes, but it was so peaceful now. Walking through the newly laid snow, leaving soft footprints and watching the flakes falling gracefully from above. It was almost perfect.

"I better go."

She sighed, she knew this was coming, but it didn't make it any less painful.

"Thank you Lucy, for a magical Christmas." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, and she blushed slightly.

"You mean a normal…..ish Christmas." They both laughed and pulled apart from the hug.

He walked back to his blue box, his home, and waived goodbye too her before closing the door.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, watching the blue box disappear into thin air, and listening to the sound of the universe. She then walked back to her house and back to her ordinary life. For now.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night. Couldnt help myself :P**

**hope you all had a good one**

**Luv ya**

**Scarlets Angel X  
**


End file.
